Ion implantation is a process that is used in semiconductor fabrication processes. In general, ion implantation is used to dope a semiconductor material to form an active region such as a source or drain region. The semiconductor material is generally a crystal structure before application of the ion implantation process. A crystal structure is a solid having atoms or molecules in an ordered pattern. The ion implantation process typically damages the semiconductor crystal structure to form an amorphous structure, meaning that the molecules are no longer in an ordered pattern. Thus, an annealing process involving a high temperature is often applied to the damaged crystal to cause the structure to recrystallize. The recrystallization process can often leave defects in the recrystallized semiconductor structure. Thus, it is desirable to have methods of performing the ion implantation process without leaving such defects.